Jedi in Love-An AU
by sithchick
Summary: Rating will rise. After Qui-Gon's death on Naboo, Obi-Wan and his young apprentice go back to Courscant, where Obi_Wan grieves. Will be updated tomorrow with a better summary. AU romance between Obi/new char, Ani/Padme
1. Stone Don't Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own them, happy now?  
  
Summary: this is long, ok here goes: this is AU in which there is no dumb Jedi Code about love, love rocks. Ani doesn't turn, Obi doesn't grow a beard, and may introduce Jedi Knight Mara Jayde, not to be confused with Mara Jade Skywalker. All will be explained in due time, so in the meantime, review so that I know I should keep working on it. I don't intend to abandon this baby.  
  
Anakin was in shock. The man who had saved his life was dead, and here he was, stuck with another man, one who he was sure disliked him. Not only that, but he had to leave his angel, and he was desperately missing his mother. So he stood by the pilot of the small diplomatic cruiser, staring at the star lines as they left hypersapce outside of Courscant. A slight hiss could be heard as a hooded Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the cockpit and put a hesitant hand of Anakin's shoulder. "When we get to the Temple, I'll take you to what will be your rooms." Obi-Wan said with little emotion in his voice, his eyes staring at the glittering surface of Courscant as the gracefully entered the atmosphere.  
  
As they neared the landing platform, Anakin saw a lone shape standing there, as if waiting for them. Long hair blowing in the wind could be seen as the neared what was shown to be a female in brown robes. Anakin wondered at who she was, even more so when she enveloped his stiff and aloof master in a great hug. After moments of silence in which Anakin felt much sadness pass in the Force, Obi-Wan stepped back from the woman. He turned to address Anakin and finally spoke. "Anakin Skywalker, this is my friend, Jedi Mara Jayde. Mara, meet my Padawan, Anakin." Anakin stepped forward and reached to shake the woman, or girl's hand, but she kneeled and wrapped him in her arms to hug him, which induced much needed dry sobs that burst forth and wracked his tiny body. When his wails were reduced to small sniffles, she gave his arm a gentle squeeze and relinquished him to his master. Obi-Wan hugged him for a brief moment in which Anakin had the strangest feeling that it was Obi-Wan who needed the comfort, but that was all the moment was; brief.  
  
That night, after Anakin had settled into his new quarters that adjoined to those of his master, the boy rose to gaze out the window, but stopped all movement as he heard a door open. Realizing that the door was opening into his master's rooms, Anakin, being slightly sneaky at that age, pressed his ear to the door separating the two chambers. He heard the low and saddened tones of a woman's voice, one whose identity it took him moments to place. Anakin listened, waiting for Mara and his master to speak of him. But they didn't "Oh Obi-Wan," she murmured as Anakin slowly cracked the door open to see two figures bathed in moonlight sitting on a bed. "Mara, I was helpless," Obi-Wan choked out. Mara put a finger to his lips in response and gathered him into a gentle hug. "I watched him die and couldn't do anything about it," the stricken Jedi muttered against her sleep-tunic. Mara simply held her friend as he rocked back and forth and cried for all he was worth and grieved, as he needed to for the first time since his master's death.  
  
Anakin looked away and went to bed, ashamed that he had viewed in on such a personal moment. Obi-Wan had cried, had sobbed, had humiliated himself in front of a friend. Perhaps Obi-Wan didn't have a heart of stone. After all, stone don't cry. 


	2. Cast of Major Characters

Cast of Major Characters  
  
This is a list so ppl know what is going on with the main characters with whom I am screwing, since this is after all an AU.  
  
Mara Jayde- Jedi Knight. 22 years old. Having been very good friends with Obi-Wan prior to his master's death, Mara comforted and aided Obi-Wan during the depressing early stages of Anakin's training. Mara didn't start her training at the Jedi temple until she was six, and thus had time to make acquaintances on her home planet of Naboo. One such acquaintance was her cousin, Padmé.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi- Jedi Knight. 25 years old. Obi-Wan is Anakin's Jedi Master, but is much more like a friend to the young man. Obi-Wan and Mara have been given the permission of the Jedi Council to joint train Anakin, as Mara became good friends with the padawan over the first tumultuous months of his training.  
  
Anakin Skywalker- Padawan Apprentice. 18 years old. After going to Tatooine on a mission with his masters and finding that his mother was safe and married to a good man, Anakin was put to rest about his fears for her. He is progressing well with his Jedi training and should be able to take the trials in a few years at most.  
  
Padmé Amidala Naberrie- Galactic Senator from Naboo. 22 years old. After finishing her term as Queen, Padmé was elected to fill the vacancy left by Palpatine. She tries to put an end to the corruption in the Senate. Due to her position, she spends much time in Courscant, which means she can often speak to her friend, Mara. 


	3. Of Old Friends

"What do you mean?" Mara Jayde stood abruptly, as if jolted by lightning.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said," Padmé replied as she straightened her blue robes of office. "I mean that someone has been sending me these notes that are very detailed about where I am when. This person seems to know too much about me, even what I do in my own rooms. It's frightening." She confessed, looking from her friend to the Chancellor. The former was pacing the room, her arms wrapped around herself, Jedi robes swirling, and obviously deep in thought, while the latter sat at his desk pondering what course of action should be taken. Mara stopped her pacing long enough to give Padmé, or Amidala as she was at the time, a reassuring smile, before falling back into thought.  
  
"It would make the most sense for you to have a Jedi bodyguard as he or she could protect you from any possible dangers and root out this stalker. But that would be intrusive," Mara thought out loud.  
  
"But that is perfect!" Chancellor Palpatine exclaimed, rising from his seat. "I am sure that I could wrangle a Jedi away from the Temple. They do, after all, have an excess of teachers I am told." The two women looked at each other, missing the gleam in Palpatine's eyes at the prospect of sending a Jedi on protection mission that would be so time consuming and an impossible to crack case.  
  
"Yes, but I do have a life. . ." Padmé began.  
  
"But you shan't if this stalker kills you," the Chancellor finished.  
  
"Senator Amidala," Mara interrupted as she ran a hand over her leather tunic, "Obi-Wan and Anakin are returning from a border dispute on Ansion, I am sure that the council wouldn't mind letting those two and I guard you. I know how much you've been wanting to see the hero who saved Naboo, and I could participate as well." Padmé gave it some thought, again completely missing the disappointed look in the Chancellor's eyes. Three of the premier Jedi not on the council, guarding the senator, and the stalker could more likely be rooted out. Mara stopped for a second, testing the area with the Force, as if sensing the negativity about the situation. She spared the Chancellor a sidelong glance, making a mental note to watch him. Meanwhile, Padmé came to a conclusion.  
  
"That would be fine, I suppose. As long as the council has no objections that is," Padmé decided.  
  
"I shall ask them," Mara replied. "With your leave, your Excellency," she said as she respectfully bowed and strode out of the room, with Padmé following moments later.  
  
A lone figure sat in the cockpit of a small republic cruiser, staring at the controls. Slowly, but surely, the lever that toggled entrance and exit of hyperspace began to move. "Got to get it on the right setting," Anakin muttered as he concentrated on pressing the button while moving the lever with the Force. "Got it!" he crowed with glee as the star lines appeared. A moment later, a small blue figure appeared at the consol. "Mara, is that you?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is," the figure replied. "I've got a surprise for you and Obi-Wan, although I think you will enjoy it more, Padawan," she spoke with mirth evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh pray thee, tell me wise goddess!" Anakin pleaded, knowing it was to no avail. "Pray thee, tell a mere mortal what divine secrets thou dost hold in thy infinite wisdom," he entreated.  
  
"You know it won't work," Obi-Wan laughed as he entered the cockpit. "Hey Mara, 'sup?" he addressed the holo of the woman.  
  
"Oh, you know the drill, senators getting death threats, Jedi assigned as protectors, evil Chancellors, same old thing." She said. "Don't land at the Temple, land at…….. let me check here…….. oh yeah. Land at bay 3426 outside of the residential district 879334. I'll be waiting for you there."  
  
"That is close to where Padmé lives!" Anakin announced, to the surprise of his mentors.  
  
"You've certainly done your research," Obi-Wan mused. "One might think you were stalking her."  
  
"Don't say that, Obi-Wan," Mara interjected, her voice stern as she looked around her. "Just, don't ok?"  
  
"Sure. Well then, we'll see you in a few. Drunk fool and haughty youth signing out," the elder male muttered.  
  
"Sexy goddess signing out," Mara replied with a wink.  
  
"So, what is this surprise?" Anakin asked as he stepped out of the ship and into the atmosphere of Courscant. "Is it just me or did someone have a fuel spill?" he muttered, wrinkling his nose to suppress the stink.  
  
"Sorry, I farted," Obi-Wan laughed as the wind tangled his robe around his legs. "Thank the Force I cut my hair," he said, blue eyes twinkling as he eyed Mara's brown-red tresses plaguing her to no end.  
  
"Yeah Obi-Wan, you looked hideous. And you wondered why you never got any girls," Mara replied with a smirk and a pinch to his cheek. "There she is!" she exclaimed as a blue robed figure approached.  
  
"Padmé, you just missed a discussion on the merits of short hair," Mara laughingly informed the senator. "You're lucky, you wear your hair up all the time," she continued, gesturing to Padmé's heap of bound hair in a gold basket like hair holder that was worn with her deep blue and black robes.  
  
"I don't agree, do you know how much of a nuisance it is to wait for an hour while people decide what I am going to wear and who my hair will be done?" Padmé retorted. "It was worse of course, when I was queen, but…" she trailed off as her eyes roved over the other two people present on the landing platform. "Master Kenobi, it's a pleasure to see you again, after all these years," she exclaimed as she reached to shake his hand. She turned to who had to be Anakin and when she laid eyes upon him, she was rendered breathless. "Annie?" 


End file.
